Xander's Story Help! Help me!
by kcjadesolo
Summary: Buffy finds out that Xander lied to her, she tosses him out of the Scoobies. Xander gets in to trouble, and needs help. WARING: rape, drug use, suicide attempt, cutting, prostitution and heavy Buffy bashing.


Help! Help me!!

Prolog

January 9th 2002

Hilton Hotel room 325, 8:00 a.m

It had been two an a half years since he had left Sunnydale an all of his friends, an in all that time he had never been back, oh he had written a few letters to them, a very few, but he had never gone back. Xander looked into the mirror in front of him in the hotel room that he was in, an looked at the person that looked back at him. He didn't recognize the young man that was looking back at him, no longer was he the Xander that helped defeat the Master. Or the Xander that had helped stop the Mayor's Ascension, he was a broken slip of the man of the young man that he had been. His hair was shorter then before, he had it spiked an dyed blonde with red tips. He no longer dressed in loud shirts; he now wore tight clothes like those he was wearing right now, tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, an he had a black leather jacket with him. Willow had gotten that for him for graduation, it was one of the only things from her that he kept with him at all times, just like the silver cross that Joyce had gotten him, it was engraved with the date that he an Willow had meet Buffy an the date that they had graduated an defeated the Mayor. He also wore the ring that Giles had given him, it had been in Giles's family for eight hundred years, Giles had said that it was custom to past it on to the next generation on the day of the eldest son's graduating from school. Or his eighteenth birthday, an he saw Xander as the son that had always hoped for, and that he was proud to call him son. That had made Xander cry, here was someone that who didn't have to love him but did. He would always keep these things with him they were never out of his sight, unless he got arrested, but then he got them back. Xander turned around as a man came into the main room in the hotel room, that he was in, he handed Xander an envelope then he turned around as Xander opened an counted the money in it.

"There is only one hundred and fifty dollars. You know that Drake's price is three hundred for an all nighter. Were is the rest of it?" asked Xander tiredly as he looked up at the man as he turns around at the door to the bedroom. He stalks back over to Xander who backs up, the man is very tall an big, he can tell that the man is mad at him. _Hope he doesn't beat me to much, Drake will be mad if I can't work tonight._ Was the lone thought that went through Xander's mind as the man backhanded him across the mouth, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I heard that you were a great fuck, not a two bit WHORE. I only pay three hundred dollars to those that please me, do you think that a two bit WHORE, like you pleased me?!" yelled the man as he hits an kick's Xander, with each use of the word WHORE. Xander curled into a ball to protect himself as the man kicked him. The man stopped kicking Xander then, he grabbed Xander by the back of the neck an pulled him up, he moved him over to the couch. The man pushed Xander down on the couch, he roughly unbutton an unzipped Xander's jeans. He then pulled them an his boxers down just as roughly, he grabbed one of the extra couch cushion an put it under Xander. Xander twisted an turned, trying to get away from the man, but he just hit him on the back of the head.

"Stop that WHORE. You will lie there an take this or you will be hurt, do you understand me." said the man as he closed one of his hands around Xander's neck, he gave it a little squeeze, just enough that Xander understood that he was better off just taking the rape. He nodded, knowing that if he tried to talk that he would be hurt that much more. The man let go of Xander's neck, he knocked Xander's legs apart, while pulling him up closer. He then spread Xander, then he viciously entered Xander in one move. Xander screamed out from the pain of the man entering him. Xander looked over to his right, he said to himself, _see nothing but the ocean. Feel nothing but water._ Over an over again, as the rape happened. The man pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in, just as hard as the last time. He pounded in to Xander, muttering all the while. The man finale came with a roar, he pulled out of Xander, he yanked up Xander's pants an boxers and grabbing him by the neck yet again, he pulled him to the door. Xander grabbed his jacket just as the man opened the door to the hotel room; he shoved Xander out of the room hard enough that Xander hit the wall an slide down to the floor. Xander stood up he clutched his side, _think that I might have creaked a rib_, thought Xander as he walked out of the hotel were one of Drake's Boy's were waiting for him. He got in to the back of the large SUV, he slumped in the back seat, he kept repeating to himself. _See nothing but the ocean, nothing but the ocean. Feel nothing but water, nothing but water._ Xander kept repeating to himself as he started to rock back an forth, as the neared Drake's. Xander looked up as the SUV finale pulled to a stop, he looked up at the house were Drake kept all of his whore's. _Home sweet, fucking home._ Thought Xander as he walked up the stairs to the front door, he opened the door, an crept in, hoping against hope that may-be Drake was gone or something. But his luck didn't hold out as he looked up to the top of the stairs, there was Drake at the very top, waiting for Xander to come in.

"Lexy, how was your night with Mr. Grant?" asked Drake as he wait as Xander walked up the stairs, then stepped aside as Xander came to the landing. He had a feral smile on his face, it was scary, or it would be to anyone that had never faced down Angelus and Spike. What was Drake compared to two Master Vampires, but he was still a little afraid of Drake, not of the man but what he could do to him. But of what he had done to Xander.

"Alright." was all that Xander said as he handed over the envelope that Mr. Grant had given him, then he went to go to his room, but Drake grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Grant called. He said that he was not satisfied with you Lexy, now why wasn't he satisfied, Lexy?! What did we do wrong?!" said Drake as he pushed Xander up against the wall with his hand around Xander's throat, then he punched Xander in the side with his fist.

"I don't know, he sounded happy when we were doing it, but then when I was leaving he said that he wasn't. I don't know what happen." said Xander in-between the punches to his side. Drake stopped after the third punch to Xander's side, grabbed Xander by the arm an pulled him up to the top floor of the house, it has more like a large training area, but had a bed in the middle of the room. He pulled Xander around in front of him an turning him around so that he faced him. He reached down an quickly unbuttoned, then he unzipped Xander's jeans, then he spun him back around. He roughly jerked Xander's jeans down to his ankles then he pushed him up against the bed, bending him over at the waist. He kicked his legs apart then he unzipped his own pants an pulled out his harden cock an in one thrust, he filled Xander to the hilt, Xander screamed out in pain. Drake pulled out all the way then he slammed back in to Xander, he pounded in to Xander over an over again.

"This will teach you to not satisfy a client, WHORE. Lexy, Tell me what you are?!" yelled Drake as he pounded it to Xander, who was screaming every time that Drake was entering him.

"I'm…nothing but…a WHORE." said Xander, screaming the last part as Drake finally came with a roar, he pulled out of Xander who clasped against the bed. Drake looked down at Xander, then he went to the intercom in the room, as Xander dropped to the floor an curled into a ball.

"Jake, you an David come up here. Lexy needs a lesson in how to satisfy a client." said Drake as he got a very Angelusy look on his face, then he walked over to Xander.

"From now on Lexy, you'll be taking care of all of my client's need's." said Drake as they tied his hands to the bed, then Jake got in behind him, he thrush in to Xander in one vicious move causing Xander to scream out in pain. As once again he was raped,_ seeing nothing but the ocean. Feeling nothing but water._ Over an over again, as the rapes happened, Xander muttered it to himself in his head. Jake came with a roar when he finale came, then David raped him, an on it went for the rest of the night. They took turns as they raped an beat him. The sun dawned with Drake once more coming with a roar inside of Xander, as one the men got up an went an showered , after untying him. While Xander curled up into a ball, still muttering in his head to himself. He had a haunted look on his face, as he looked at the wall as Drake walked back in; he slapped Xander across the face as he leaned over Xander. He looked down at Xander, curled up into a tight ball, he pulled out a bottle an handed it to Xander.

"Here, get your fix an get back to your room, WHORE. I don't want to see you for the next two day's is that clear?!" asked Drake as he up a the front of the room, one of his men had just walked in. He looked very worried. Xander watched as Drake an the other man left, then he got up as fast as he was able, an went to the shower that was up here. He showered till he couldn't stand anymore, then he got out. He took the vial of _Speed_ from off of the night table that Drake had put it on, then picking up the needle he filled it up. He then grabbed a length of rubber hosing an tied it around his arm, he then slipped the needle into his arm, shooting the poison in to his arm. Xander thru his head back as the drug coursed through his veins, tears run down his face as he pulls the needle out, tosses it an the vial in to the trash can in the room. He grabs his jacket, makes sure that his necklace an ring were still there then he went to his room. Xander stagers down the stairs an into the room that he had here, he looks around the room. There isn't much there, some photos of the gang, the two shots of him an Jesse that had ever been taken of just the two of them. The three shots of him an Willow, an the four shots of him, Willow an Jesse. But not much else. He didn't have any friends here, no one. _After all who would want to be friends with a WHORE, an that was all he was, a WHORE an a junkie. An that was all he had ever been, an every would be. Dad sure thought so._ Thought Xander as he shut the door behind him then slid to the floor, he pulled his knees to his chest an hugged them. He sat there rocking back an forth crying softly for an hour. He finally got up, he hurt ever were, they had been brutally. He stripped out of his cloths an put on a pair of silk boxers, they didn't hurt to wear them. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like one big bruise. Xander went to bed an didn't wake up till the next night at around six o'clock as he heard Drake an his Boy's leaving the house. From then on, Xander was taken to meetings with Drake, where he let his clients have Xander, as hard an as often as they wanted him. Things stayed that way for the next year an a half.


End file.
